Una esposa postiza
by jipuk
Summary: Albert y Candy en un matrimonio por conveniencia... Como sera su convivencia y como sera su futuro? Llegaran a enamorarse el uno del otro?...
1. Chapter 1

HOLA CHICAS!  
VENGO A DEJARLES UN ESCRITO DE MI TINTERO...  
UN TRABAJO REALIZADO PARA LA GF2011.  
ESPERO LES GUSTE...

**QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA DE CANDY –CANDY ASI COMO SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI- YUMIKO IGARACHI.**

**'UNA ESPOSA POSTIZA'**

Escrita por: JIPUK.

Para la GF2011.

**FLORIDA:**

Estaba cursando el ultimo año de su carrera vocacional de tenia muchos amigos, y los que la frecuentaban a ella era solo por conveniencia, ya que nuestra amiga era aplicada con solo escuchar la explicacion de los profesores era necesario, no se tenia que romperse el cerebro durante horas leyendo textos para los examenes, como lo hacian muchos.

A veces era la burla de sus compañeros de aula, ella no les hacia ni el menor caso, dejaba que se divertieran a costa de ella, sin que esta muestre ni un poco de interes por prestarle atencion. Muchas veces se metia en lios, ya que nunca se defendia. Y por ende casi siempre quedaba castigada.

Nuestra amiga en este trama se llama nada mas y nada menos de CANDICE WHITE. Abandonada por sus padres al nacer en un orfanatorio. Candy como la llamaban desde pequeña, habia salido adelante forjandose su propia carrera, llegando asi a obtener becas para continuar con sus estudios en las mas prestigiosas escuelas del pais.

Ella era la unica que no fue adoptada por ninguna familia mientras estuvo viviendo en el orfanatorio. Todos los otros niños fueron adoptados.

Cuando era pequeña tenia sus sueños en que algun dia tendria padres. Pero sus sueños quedaron siendo solo sueños. Hasta su amiga Patty fue adoptada por una familia llamada O'brien y la cual poco despues abandonaron el pais para reestablecerse en Inglaterra.

Esta era su unica y verdadera amiga, la cual con el paso de los años tambien se habian dejado de llegarles sus cartas, solo le venian una o dos veces por año.

Asi que Candy se resigno a no soñar y mantener los pies firmes en la tierra y si queria algo aprendio a luchar por ello.

Candy habia recibido muy buena educacion desde pequeña, gracias a dos buenas señoras religiosas que se encargaban de velar por el bienestar de todos los niños del orfanato.

Ya casi faltaban unas semanas para la graduacion. Un dia la llamaron a la consejeria. Candy sabia perfectamente de que se trataba cuando la llaman alli. Solo se dijo " ahora en que lio me metieron". Su cabeza solo daba vueltas pensando en una sola cosa. Y en el castigo que le impondrian.

Cuando llego no tuvo necesidad de tocar la puerta pues dos de sus profesores que le impartian clases estaban ya esperandola con una gran sonrisa.

"y ahora que les pasa a estos dos" ufff pensaba Candy cuando los vio.  
Archibal Conrwall; su professor de biologia, y su esposa Annie Cornwall; profesora de fisica. La recibieron muy bien.

"aqui hay gato encerrado, no estan ni molestos ni nada por el estilo, que sera?" seguia pensando Candy.

Entonces el prof. Conrwall se puso serio y le tendio unas cuantas hojas que parecian ser arrancadas de un cuarderno. La letras eran mas bien garrabatos para que no se pudiera saber quien fue el que escribio. En las hojas aparecia claramente de que se trataba de algun tipo de amenaza.

Candy abrio los ojos enormemente a medida que avanzaba su lectura de las hojas.

Prof. Conrwall: todos te acusan a ti, Candy. Que tienes que decirnos a cerca de esto.

Candy: nada.

Prof. Conrwall: asi que no nos piensas decir quien es el autor intelectual de estas amenazas.

Candy: yo no se nada.

Annie: querida sabes que a estas alturas no creemos que tu hayas sido quien escribio estas cosas, por favor por que no hablas de una vez.

Candy: para que despues de que salga de estas instalaciones me linchen. No gracias, y ademas ya falta poco para salir de aqui y ya no me volveran a ver y ni yo estare para encubrirlos. Todo se acabara cuando me gradue de aqui. – se decidia a levantarse cuando Annie hizo un gesto con la mano de que no se levantara.

Annie: entonces supongo que estas lista para el castigo que te vamos a imponer.

-"que mas da, solo me haran limpiar todos los pasillos de la escuela, o la enorme cocina y cafeteria, o simplemente archivar todos los libros en la biblioteca o en la oficina principal…"

Annie intuyo lo que estaba pensando Candy en ese momento y dijo: No es ningun castigo de los anteriores este sera por un año entero. Y no sera precisamente en el colegio.-Candy se quedo sorprendida y pensando en "que tipo de castigo es este"

Annie: hoy es viernes, ve a tu casa y descansa mañana en la tarde pasaremos a tu casa a recogerte y te diremos tu centencia final…

Candy: bien entonces me retiro… -ya Candy no sabia en que pensar. "CENTENCIA" como que centencia…. Pero no me sorprende en lo absoluto. Mañana veremos de que se trata.

Saliendo de la escuela, continuo pensando: como si fuera facil acusar a un mafioso, yo no quiero meterme en lios, mas de lo que ya estoy, solo faltan unas semanas mas y fin del cuento. Haber si se buscan a otra CANDY WHITE, cuando yo ya no este aqui. Solo espero nunca mas encontrarmelo en lo que me resta de mi vida.

Neal Legan, era el hijo del mafioso mas buscado de todo el pais. Nadie se atrevia a acusarlo por que no llegaba muy lejos lo mataban y en presencia de quien sea. Todos le tenian miedo pero nadie hacia nada para condenarlo. Ni siquiera los policias se atrevian a arrestarlo. A los que se habian atrevido a encarcelarlo habian muerto al dia siguiente, por eso nadie decia y ni hacia nada. Dejaban que hicieran lo que quisieran.

El sabado llego y aparecieron los profesores Cornwall tan puntuales como siempre. La llevaron a un restaurante lujoso. Ese fue la primera vez que Candy habria entrado en un restaurante de lujo.

Se quedo asombradisima, nunca habia visto nada parecido en su corta vida. Todo estaba elegantemente decorado y con las luces tenues.

Las luces tenues nunca le gustaron, preferiria algo mucho mas iluminado, pero ni modo ella no estaba alli para hacer critica sino para que le dijeran de una vez que era eso de centencia final. La noche anterior no habia podido dormir ni un segundo.

Los dos profesores se pusieron a leer la carta y estaban tan absortos en su lectura mientras que una Candy estaba pasando tan mal que ni se percataron de ello y de las muecas que esta hacia.

Que demonios decia el menu. Es como si pusieran un menu en chino. Levanto la vista para ver a sus acompañantes, entonces decidio que mejor era ir al baño.

Cuando regreso ya estaban dando la orden. Annie pregunto que era lo que iba a pedir.

Candy: lo que usted pidio estara bien para mi tambien. -Candy no iba a volver a leer la carta, no sabia que era lo que se pedia. Pues nunca habia comido en un restaurante fino. Lo mas parecido y que ni siquiera se podia comparar era la comida rapida que habia comido de vez en cuando, cuando quedaba castigada en el colegio.

Annie solo sonrio y pidio lo mismo para Candy. Esta ultima estaba cada vez mas nerviosa, no sabia que se tenia que esperar hoy de los profes.

Annie: querido creo que mientras nos traen la comida debemos de decirle a Candy por que la hemos traido aqui.

Archie: si, creo que es mejor empezar de una vez.

Annie: Candy querida, nosotros sabemos casi todo de tu vida. Y sabemos que una vez que te gradues de enfermeria vas a ir a buscar trabajo y como esta la situacion del pais dudo mucho que encuentres algo pronto. Tambien sabemos que una vez que salgas del colegio ya no podras estar mas tiempo en el orfanatorio y de afuerza tendras que salirte de alli ya que pronto cumpliras los 18 años, y tendras que conseguir donde vivir.

Archie: lo que Annie quiere decir es que nosotros tenemos una proposicion que hacerte ya que tu eres la adecuada para la situacion.

Candy se quedo sin aire por un momento, la sola idea de salir a buscar un apartamento o algun lugar donde vivir la enfermaba, no sabia a donde ir y a quien recurir y encima tendria que buscar trabajo lo mas pronto possible. Y ahora que era todo eso de proposicion. Se quedo asombrada. Nada encajaba con lo que habia estado pensando la noche anterior.


	2. Chapter 2

**'QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA DE CANDY –CANDY ASI COMO SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI- YUMIKO IGARACHI.'**

**'UNA ESPOSA POSTIZA'**

Escrita por: JIPUK.

Para la GF2011.

Archie: bien, te explico. Por que creo que estas un poco confundida

Candy asintió con la cabeza.

-veras tengo un amigo en Chicago que necesita ayuda urgentemente. -su profesor siguió explicando- Hace algunos años murieron sus padres y hace poco murió su hermana también Solo tiene por ahora una tía Pero sus padres dejaron un testamento donde el como hijo único era el heredero de una inmensa fortuna familiar. Para recibir esta fortuna hay una clausula en el testamento donde dice que cuando el cumpla la mayoría de edad podrá tener acceso a ese dinero, siempre y cuando este casado. Bueno te preguntaras cual es el problema verdad?

Candy volvió a asentir con la cabeza

- el problema es que mi amigo no se quiere casar con cualquiera mujer, nos dijo a nosotros que le buscásemos una chica simple y sencilla. El no tiene tiempo para buscar una, y las pocas que conoce están llenas de puras banalidad son altivas, presumidas e arrogantes. Y si se llegase a casar con una de estas la fortuna familiar estaría en riesgo, lo podría perder lo todo si el llegase a divorciarse. Definitivamente no se casaría con ninguna de las muchachas de sociedad.

Annie: lo que te queremos pedir es que tu te cases con el.

Candy: Cómo? –casi se atora con el agua que estaba bebiendo.

Archie: por favor Annie ten un poco de tacto, casi ahogas a la pobre…

Annie: discúlpame hija, pero lo que te queríamos pedir –viendo esta a su esposo- es que te cases con nuestro amigo y sera solo en papel y por un año que es lo mínimo que dice la clausula. Es solo para ayudarlo a recuperar su fortuna o sino se ira a manos de otros miembros de la familia no deseados. Piénsalo querida. No tendrías nada que perder. Ademas el es todo un caballero te respetara hasta el ultimo día Ademas piensa que todos tus problemas estarían resueltos. Ya no tendrás que preocuparte en donde vivir, ni trabajar y ni siquiera por dinero por el resto de tu vida. El esta dispuesto a darle la mitad de su fortuna, a la que quisiera ser su esposa ficticia. El lo único que quiere es una muchacha simple y sencilla como… tu. Ademas de que es un prestigioso abogado de la ciudad. Tendrías un buen estatus social. Y lo seguirás disfrutando aun después de que te divorcies.

Archie: piénsalo Candy, no habrá mejor opción que esta.

Candy aun no procesaba la información bien. Le estaban pidiendo que fuera una esposa postiza para un abogado que quería recuperar su fortuna. La querían comprar a ella. A Candy White. Esto tenia que ser algún error, estoy soñando. O alguien me quiere hacer una broma de muy mal gusto.

Los esposos Conrwall veían a una Candy confundida.

Archie: no te apures en contestarnos ahorita, tomate tu tiempo y nos dices el lunes después de clases, que tal te parece?

Candy: podría retirarme, es que no me siento bien. –cada minuto que seguía allí, mas aturdida se ponía.

Annie: pero no has probado ningún bocado.

Candy: prefiero retirarme y el lunes le daré mi respuesta. Con permiso….

Sin más vacilación salió del restaurante. De un momento a otro todo había cambiado en su vida. Ya sabía que su vida iba a cambiar cuando cumpliera los 18 años y tendría que marcharse del orfanato.

Pero jamás pensó que todo su mundo iba a dar una vuelta completa de 360 grados.

No sabía que pensar. Solo camino y camino hasta llegar a la playa sin darse cuenta. Sus propios pies la trasladaron allí.

Sentada sobre la arena viendo al horizonte y escuchar las olas romperse en la orilla estuvo así por más de dos horas. No sabía qué hacer. Tal vez las dos religiosas la podrían aconsejarla. Pero qué tal si decían que debería de casarse con alguien que ni siquiera lo había visto una vez en su vida.

Candy tenía una perspectiva diferente al matrimonio. Siempre se decía que se casaría por amor. Pero esto estaba fuera de sus expectativas. Y qué tal si se enamoraba de él y el no, que difícil sería dejarlo después de terminar el año.

Cual empleado termina su contrato de trabajo, además de que me darán una buena liquidación al final. O qué tal si él no me llegara a respetar y si me viola? A quien recurro. No tendría a nadie en Chicago.

Esta y otras más preguntas se hacía Candy, hasta que ya le empezó a dolerle la cabeza de tanto piensa y piensa y resolvió en irse al orfanato. A exponerle su problema a las dos religiosas que las consideraba sus madres.

Ellas sabrían aconsejarla bien. Siempre habían escogido el camino del bien y tenían las cosas claras para ellas, aunque no para uno, como es el caso mío.

Cuando llego a su hogar, le expuso la situación y las dos madres le aconsejaron que ella fuera la única que tenía que decidir qué hacer en este caso. Que era su vida la que estaba en juego y la experiencia que pasara en ese tiempo seria de por vida. Ya sea buena o mala, traumante o impresionante.

Además toda posibilidad era de 50%-50%, pero si consideramos todas las cosas buenas dichas por sus dos profes la balanza estaría más de parte de ellos. Confiemos un momento en los profes la balanza seria de 75% -25%. Aunque esto pareciera más bien como matrimonio arreglado. Así como se hacían antes entre los reinos. Un matrimonio arreglado solo por conveniencia.

También le aconsejaron que mejor fuera que antes de dar cualquier respuesta debería de conocerlo o entrevistarse por lo menos una vez.

Candy estaba más confundida que antes. Y si se diera el caso de entrevistarlo. Que se supone que debería de preguntarle.

La vida de Candice se había convertido en un verdadero caos de un momento a otro. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido.

Candy pasó otra noche de insomnio total. Se preguntaba por qué su vida siempre se ensañaba con ella precisamente. Cuantas pruebas más debería de dar a la vida.

Candy solo quería una vida tranquila y sencilla. No pedía más nada. Pero cuando ella pensaba que sería la última prueba entonces venia otras mucho más difíciles.

Ya se quería jalarse los cabellos por toda esta situación en la que estaba empezando su vida.

Que se supone que una mujer postiza debe de hacer. ? Su cabeza estaba llena de tantas incógnitas. De tanto piensa y piensa su cabeza ya iba a estallar decidió darse un baño relajante. Para ver si así podría pensar mejor y con más claridad.

Rrrggg. "Dios porque me haces esto". Fue lo último que pensó antes de dormirse completamente después de que se hubiese tomado él te mágico de la madre superiora. Que hacía que se durmiera y se tranquilizara, ya que él te era una mezcla de tranquilizantes.

Al día siguiente se despertó más calmada ya que había dormido como un bebe.  
No siguió pensando más en el asunto en todo el día y se limitó a disfrutar del lindo día que hacía y en compañía de otros niños menores que habían llegado últimamente, además de que había ayudado en los quehaceres del hogar.

Al día siguiente se le hizo tarde y estaba apuradísima a llegar a su primera clase antes que el profe la dejara sin entrar al aula. Cuando se chocó contra algo ya que no estaba poniendo atención por donde cambia, porque estaba arreglando los cuadernos y libros que llevaba en manos. Cayó estrepitosamente sobre sus pompis al suelo.

Candy sin haber levantado la vista solo dijo:

Quien movió la pared de su lugar. –se le había salido de sus labios sin pensarlo.

Candy levanto la vista cuando vio las manos finas de un hombre, que le había ofrecido caballerosamente para que ella se levantara. A continuación le ayudo a levantar sus libros y cuadernos.

Candy se quedó hipnotizada cuando vio el azul de los ojos del hombre. Y este también quedó atrapado por las esmeraldas de Candy…

No supieron cuánto tiempo ellos pasaron viéndose el uno al otro. Bueno hasta que fueron salvados por la campana, anunciando el segundo timbre para entrar a clases. Candy se fue corriendo a su aula sin decir nada, perdiéndose en el pasillo.

El hombre solo se quedó mirando hasta que esta doblo por una de las esquinas para llegar a su aula.

Candy se la paso despistada todo el día. Los profes más de una vez le llamaron la atención."Señorita White está usted poniendo atención"

Pero la rubia, jejeje solo pensando en el azul que tanto le gustaba a ella. Era como el color del cielo en un hermoso día soleado de primavera.

Hasta se le había olvidado que tenía que ir a la consejería después de clases y se fue directo a su casa.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**'QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA DE CANDY –CANDY ASI COMO SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI- YUMIKO IGARACHI.'**

**'UNA ESPOSA POSTIZA'**

Escrita por: JIPUK.

Para la GF2011.

Una vez llegado al hogar solo se encerró en su cuarto y no dejo que nadie la interrumpiera. Sus madres pensaron que debía de estar hacienda sus tareas. Pero lo que no sabían que Candy estaba en las nubes.

Al llegar la hora de la cena y ver que Candy no salía fueron a verla. Pero esta estaba profundamente dormida con una sonrisa en sus labios. Sus dos madres también sonrieron ya que pensaron que ya había tomado una decisión pero esperarían hasta mañana en saber su decisión.

A la hora del desayuno Candy estaba muy alegre y por algo pensaba que hoy lo volvería a ver de nuevo si tenía la suerte de su lado. Cosa que dudaba un poco.

Candy aterrizo de golpe cuando sus madres le preguntaron en la decisión que había tomado. Esta quedo como quien dice viendo pajaritos alrededor. Como se le había olvidado algo tan serio y para colmo de los colmos se había olvidado de ir a hablar con sus profes el día anterior.

Solo pudo decir que aún no había tomado ninguna decisión. Ya conocía que le iban a bombardearlas con sus preguntas y salió lo más pronto posible de la casa. Para no tener que darles explicación a su ilógica situación ya que ni ella misma encontraba una explicación a lo que sintió al ver a ese hombre tan guapo.

Solo basto una mirada, con eso basto para quedarse completamente hechizada. Ya estaba ansiosa de verlo otra vez… Primero pensó que a lo mejor sería algún profe nuevo, pero luego descarto esa idea. A lo mejor era algún familiar de algún estudiante o… mejor se dijo en que ya no iba a pensar en él.

Que decepción se llevó cuando llego a la escuela, (jijiji, pensaran que soy malvada), cuando no lo vio ese día en ningún lugar y ya se tenía que ir a comenzar sus clases…

A la hora del descanso la llamaron a la consejería de nuevo.

Archie: y bien que decisión has tomado.

Candy: ninguna. No me puedo imaginarme vivir con alguien a quien ni siquiera lo he visto.

Annie: entonces quieres verlo…

Candy: supongo que eso sería lo más lógico.

Annie: deseo concedido. –esta dio dos palmadas y en eso alguien toco a la puerta. Candy ni se imagina quien podrá ser. Estaba tan seria que ni siquiera puso atención al recién llegado, ya que esta estada sentaba de espalda a la puerta.

-Hola! Buenas Tardes! –dijo el recién llegado.

Archie: por favor pasa, te presentare a tu afortunada futura esposa….- con un dejo de malicia en su cara.

Candy se levantó para mirar al que recién había llegado. Se volteo y levanto su vista lentamente y por poco y se va para atrás. Se tuvo que agarrarse de la silla. Cuando vio esa sonrisa que casi la derrite como a una mantequilla.

Y esos ojos, pero que ojos! Azul cielo. Lindísimos. Y sus cabellos rubios como el oro mismo. Su porte elegantísimo. Y su complexión nada que ver. "Su nombre? Como es que se llamaba? Ah ya recuerdo aun no me lo han dicho. Jejeje que tonta…" Estaba en shock o estaba soñando. Si estaba soñando no quería despertar. No aun.

Cuando vio sus ojos se quedaron viéndose por unos segundos. Archie hizo las presentaciones. Y con eso se deshizo el embrujo en que estaban a punto de sumergirse. William Albert Andrew era su nombre.

Albert le tendió la mano y Candy por instinto le entrego la mano. La cual Albert le beso en el dorso del mismo, sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo. "Pero que galante"- pensó Candy en ese instante, con un poco de carmin en sus mejillas.

Luego los dejaron solo para que conversaran amenamente, suponiendo en que sería más cómodo para ellos.

Candy no podía pronunciar ni una palabra. De lo nerviosa que estaba. Pero que diantres se puede hacer en una situación como esta. Nadie la había preparado para tal acontecimiento y que se supone que le debe de preguntar. Jamás se imaginó que sería tan pronto. "Sigue soñando Candy en la inmortalidad del cangrejo"- se dijo a sí misma.

Albert: ven siéntate y no estés nerviosa que no como humanos. –le dedico una tierna sonrisa para que se sintiera a gusto. Candy no pudo evitar sonreírle. Aun con la pena y media por delante hizo un esfuerzo muy grande para conversar con él. Pero que haces si su sola presencia te hace temblar.

Candy: discúlpame por haber tropezado contigo ayer y encima haberte llamado muro. –había bajado su mirada y se enfocó en sus manos que estaban que sudaban de lo nerviosa que estaba.

Albert: no te preocupes, yo ya lo había olvidado. Me imagine que estabas apurada para tu primera clase. Además también caminaba distraído pensando en cómo sería mi futura esposa. –lo dijo buscando la mirada de ella y su reacción.

Candy levanto la vista de la impresión y luego volvió a bajarla. "…Este hombre me va a dejar sin un nervio"…

Luego Albert empezó a preguntarle sobre su edad, su carrera, sus gustos sus afinidades y demás cosas en común. Así poco a poco se fue disipando la tensión que había en el ambiente y Candy le hizo las mismas preguntas a él.

Así se fue relajándose poco a poco. Solo faltaba una pregunta. La pregunta del millón. Y la cual ambos tenían miedo a formularla. Pero Albert fue el que se decidió a preguntarle.

Albert: estas en estos momentos interesada en alguien más?

Para Candy la pregunta le cayó como bomba a sus oídos. Se supone que los profes le habrán dicho todo de ella. Luego pensó que solo quera asegurarse de lo que le habían informado.

Candy: no! –le contesto serenamente y viéndole a los ojos.- y tú? -La pena que tenía al principio se había ido para dar paso a enfrentarle sin miedo al hombre que tenía enfrente de él.

Albert: no. –este la había visto en todo momento como estudiándola.

Candy llego a pensar por un momento que le estaba buscándole algún defecto, si era así tenia todos los defectos posibles, por la forma de mirarla parecía que era un depredador estudiando a su presa. "que cosas piensas Candy". Se dijo a si misma otra vez.

Después de todo era un abogado prestigioso. Debería ser inteligentísimo, sabrá como llevar la situación a su favor.

Albert: sabes por qué estoy aquí verdad? -Candy solo asintió con la cabeza- Sabes prefiero dar todo mi dinero en obras benéficas a que el dinero se quede con algún familiar mío. Por eso estoy en la necesidad de hacer todo este show. Quiero que tengas entendido que ahora mismo estoy en la cúspide de mi carrera profesión y por el momento no pienso tener ningún tipo de compromiso. Solo será una trama nada más. Vamos a vivir bajo el mismo techo pero en habitaciones diferentes. Además no me veras mucho en casa, ya que estaré viajando la mayoría del tiempo. Te doy mi palabra de que seré todo un caballero.

Candy: y yo te doy mi palabra de que no me inmiscuiré en tus asuntos…

Albert: trato hecho?- le extendió la mano

Candy: trato hecho! –ella le dio la mano para sellar la promesa de que su matrimonio solo será de palabras.

Luego siguieron hablando de cosas triviales, hasta que llegaron los profes. Los cuales supieron de una vez que los rubios habían llegado a un acuerdo. Luego continuaron hablando y haciendo planes para cuando llegase el momento de la boda. Albert se fue esa misma tarde para Chicago.

Candy se graduó de la escuela con honores. Albert había venido solo para asistir al evento y luego se fue esa misma noche para Chicago.

La boda estaba programada para la siguiente semana. Ya todos los preparativos para la pequeña boda estaban listos.

Llegado el famoso día los novios se casaron delante de un juez y en casa de los profes y uno que otros amigos cercanos, junto a las dos madres del hogar.

Ese mismo día salieron en carro devuelta a Chicago. Albert manejo todo el trayecto, solo deteniéndose a llenar el tanque de gasolina y a hacer las necesidades y comprar algo de comida. Aunque las dos madres de Candy le habían dado la comida para un día en una canasta, ya que el viaje era largo y cansado.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad de Chicago, ya estaba anocheciendo. Albert le enseño el camino hasta la casa. En donde Vivian exactamente. Llegaron a una pequeña y modesta casa la cual era el lugar donde vivirían por ahora.

Albert la había adquirido no hace mucho. Contaba con tres habitaciones solamente. Tenía pequeño jardín enfrente y una amplia yarda en la parte de atrás la cual podía usarse para múltiples usos.

Continuara...

* * *

_Muchas Gracias por leer..._


	4. Chapter 4

**QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA DE CANDY –CANDY ASI COMO SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI- YUMIKO IGARACHI.**

**'Para la GF2011.**

**UN****'UNA ESPOSA POSTIZA'**

Escrita por: JIPUK.

Para la GF2011.

Al entrar a la sala se quedó totalmente impactada. En medio había una alfombra persiana, los sofás de un color almendra y las paredes de color ladrillo junto con unas cortinas chocolates. "…típico de un soltero, pero al menos está todo muy ordenado y nítido".

Ya no se detuvo a pensar más estaba tan cansada del largo viaje, que apenas se podía sostenerse sobre sus pies.

Albert le dijo que se sintiera cómoda a como le gustase más. Llevo las dos pequeñas maletas a cada habitación. Y le enseño la habitación respectiva a Candy. Mientras Candy se refrescaba en su habitación, Albert preparo algo ligero para cenar.

Cuando Candy termino de arreglarse y ponerse algo cómodo, se quedó un buen rato sentada al borde de su cama, pensando en cómo sería su nueva vida? Al lado de un hombre que al que apenas lo conocía. Estaba muy nerviosa pero aun así tomo valor y salió de su habitación después de varias bocanadas de aire.

Salió al pasillo pensó que Albert estaría en su cuarto y decidió ir a la cocina a ver qué es lo que podía prepararse para comer, para los dos. Entro en la cocina, y allí estaba, pero no alcanzo a ver lo que hacía, no pensaba encontrarlo allí, pero ni modo, la comida olía riquísima, que en ese momento se hubiese comido lo que sea ya que tenía muchísima hambre.

Albert sirvió para los dos. A continuación se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a comer

Albert: puedes levantarte mañana a la hora que quieras, yo tengo que salir temprano para el buffet y no regresare a casa hasta tarde en la noche.

Candy se quedó viéndolo pensando que haría en casa todo el día y sin ninguna compañía.

Albert: si gustas salir a dar un paseo de dejare una copia de la llave de la casa junto con la dirección exacta por si te pierdes y quieras regresar a casa, ah y recuerda el número de la casa, ya vistes al llegar que casi todas las casas se parecen pero no son iguales. También te dejare dinero efectivo. Los hallaras mañana aquí en la mesa en un sobre.

Candy solo asintió con la cabeza. No sabía en realidad que hacer o que decir en una situación como esta. Su cabeza estaba en constante confusión.

Al terminar limpiaron la cocina entre los dos y se fueron a dormir a sus respectivos cuartos.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Candy se despertó aún era muy temprano, y aún no habían salido los primeros rayos de sol. Por más que quiso dormirse no lo logro y estuvo dando vueltas en la cama.

Al cabo de un rato se dio por vencida y mejor decidió levantarse y arreglarse. Tenía que salir al pasillo para ir al baño a bañarse. Pero le daba pena salir, no quería que su postizo esposo la viera en semejante fachas.

Entonces decidió peinarse un poco ya que lo tenía todo alborotado y desgreñado y recogerse el pelo y luego ponerse encima algo decente para salir al pasillo ya que no quería que la viera en pijamas.

Pensando "… a los hombres no les deben de darles cuerda a nada…" (No se les debe de darle ningún motivo para que su imaginación empiece a trabajar más de la cuenta).

Al terminar salió del baño vestida con el atuendo que iba a estar todo el día. Primero se fue a la cocina pensando en que a lo mejor Albert estaría tomando su desayuno o preparándose para irse al trabajo. Pero no lo encontró y supo luego que la casa estaba totalmente vacía ya su recamara estaba abierta y no había nadie allí.

Al llegar a la cocina encontró las llaves de la casa, el sobre con el dinero y dos papeles en una leyó la dirección y en otro una breve nota, diciéndole que se sintiera libre de hacer cualquier cosa en la casa y que se prepara de comer lo que quisiera la despensa está llena.

Se sentó en la silla y puso sus dos manos en la mejilla y sus codos en la mesa y hacienda una mueca graciosa pensó que hago ahora. Recordaba el hogar y los niños y sus dos madres, siempre todos alegres y joviales. Cuanto los echaba de menos. A lo mejor les escribiría mas tarde.

Y pensando se fue a ver si había leche o algo, encontrándose con un montón de frutas frescas. A lo que las naranjas se veían muy apetitosas y jugosas.

Decidió sacar jugo y tomarlo con el pan. Al terminar limpio todo y llego a la sala se sentó en el sillón a admirar la casa por el momento ya que no tenía nada más que hacer. Todo estaba limpio y en orden. Todo estaba en su debido lugar.

Decidió levantarse e inspeccionar los demás rincones de la casa. Para ver en que podría entretenerse. Pero solo encontró que su cuarto estaba en total desorden y el cuarto de Albert hasta la cama estaba recién hecha. "Que vergüenza debería de darme", pensaba Candy y con una risita típica de ella decidió ordenar su cuarto también.

Las horas pasaban muy lentas para nuestra querida rubia de ojos esmeralda. No sabía cómo pasar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada.

Salió fuera de la casa, el sol de la mañana estaba apenas calentando. En el cielo azul apenas habían un par de nubes blancas, que por primera vez le pareció tan hermoso, nunca antes se había puesto a admirar tal belleza de paisaje que le estaban deleitando sus ojos, y ahora veía las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

"…este color celeste del cielo se parece mucho a los ojos de Albert". –pensaba Candy. Y luego decidió ver el pequeño jardín que había visto en la entrada de la casa. Estaba tan bien cuidado el pequeño jardín. Que le llamo la atención que tuviera muchas especies de flores en tan pequeño espacio.

Al parecer no tenía ningún tipo de alimañas y ni sus hojas estaban enfermas. Parecían como si fueran de mentirillas, con colores tan vivos y que la hicieron por un instante transportarla a otra dimensión y se olvidó de lo sola que estaba en la casa.

Hablar con las plantas, admirar sus flores y aspirar el perfume que desprendían cada una de las flores le parecía mágico el momento. Así allí en el jardín paso gran parte del tiempo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ya había pasado la tarde, solo cuando escucho su estómago gruñir que tenía hambre y que tenía que ir a comer algo.

Entro de nuevo a la casa y otra vez la invadió la tristeza. Nunca había estado tan sola en lo que llevaba de su corta existencia. Prepare algo liviano pero solo comió poco, nunca antes había comido sola y por ende se le fue el apetito.

Recordaba a los niños del hogar, haciendo sus travesurillas en la mesa, a sus madres retándolos por sus modales y preferencias al comer. "…Aun no puedo convencerme que es lo que hago aquí. Cuál es mi papel en todo este teatro? Bueno si se el papel (el de esposa postiza) pero nadie me ha dicho que es lo que se supone que debo de hacer o decir? Tengo tanto miedo…, y lo que es peor, no se a que en realidad?"

Se levantó de la mesa y decidió empezar a cocinar la cena. No si antes meditarlo un buen rato. No sabía nada de los gustos de su reciente marido. Así que decidió hacer varias comidas aunque en raciones pequeñas. Para no desperdiciar comida.

"…hay tanta gente en el mundo que se muere de hambre y no tiene comida para una vez al día, y hay algunas personas que no les importa desperdiciar tanta comida"

"…cuando llegue Albert le preguntare que tipo de comidas le gusta…"

"…creo que voy a ser total fracaso como esposa, mmm… tal vez no sea experta en la cocina pero me se defender bastante bien. Solo espero que le guste mi comida y que no salga huyendo de mi antes de la semana…"

Cuando acabo de cocinar ya era de noche. Y aun Albert no había regresado. Así que se decidió ir a descansar un rato. Pero no consiguió y regreso de nuevo a la sala encontrándose con un libro que hablaba de leyes. Ya que no tenía nada más que hacer empezó a leer mientras esperaba al rubio.

El rubio apareció bien entrada la noche, apenas y saludo a la pecas. Que lo había recibido con una leve sonrisa. Candy pregunto que si prefería comer, a lo que el rubio le contesto que sí, pero no mucho.

Candy: mientras te refrescas yo caliento la comida.

Albert: no te preocupes yo mismo me serviré. Tu ve a descansar, ya es muy tarde.

Candy: Oh! No te preocupes estoy bien, además dormí un poco en la tarde…-rápidamente entro a la cocina y puso la comida a calentar.

Albert no tuvo otra opción que hacer lo que le dijo la ojiverde.

Cuando cenaron Albert se sorprendió de que la rubia también comiera junto con él. Candy y Albert conversaron un buen rato de cosas triviales.

Así paso una semana, donde algunas cosas habían cambiado un poco. Como ya desayunaba y cenaban juntos. Candy se levantaba temprano para tener el desayuno listo. Albert no se iba tan temprano y le agradaba llegar a la casa a la hora de cena, y poder conversar un rato con alguien.

Continuara...

* * *

siento mucho la demora en actualizar...

chicas muchas gracias por leer

y muchisimas gracias por dejar sus comentarios...


	5. Chapter 5

'QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA DE CANDY –CANDY ASI COMO SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI- YUMIKO IGARACHI.'

**'UNA ESPOSA POSTIZA'**

Escrita por: JIPUK.

Para la GF2011.

Ahora la casa si parecía a algo como a hogar. Al rubio nunca le había gustado comer afuera. Siempre había extrañado la comida hecha en casa.

En esta semana el rubio saldría de la ciudad por unos días. Le aconsejo a Candy que fuera a hablar con un doctor que era amigo del rubio, para que le diera el puesto de enfermera y así no aburrirse en casa todo el día.

A la rubia le fascino la idea. Y al día siguiente fue a entrevistarse con el Dr. Leonard, que era el director del hospital y amigo del rubio. El doctor la puso a prueba y paso. A la pecas la ubicaron en la sección de pediatría. Así la rubia había conseguido un empleo de tiempo parcial.

Cuando llego a la casa ya Albert la estaba esperando, vestía informal, cosa que extraño a la rubia.

Albert: y bien como te fue?

Candy: bien! Empiezo desde el lunes…-su rostro tenía un brillo único, a decir verdad le gustaba trabajar y ayudar a los demás.

Albert: perfecto! Ahora vamos a comprarte un par de ropas para ti. La esposa de un hombre como yo no puede usar cualquier cosa. –lo dijo en un tono bastante arrogante y una sonrisa.

Ya le había dicho que se comprase más ropa, pero ella aun no había ido a comprar. Así que el mismo la llevaría y se encargaría de que comprara. Ya después le diría a su tía Elroy que le renovara todo el guardarropa de Candy.

Albert: además no te olvides del show. Ahora empezara cuando salgamos debemos parecer una pareja como cualquier otra de recién casados.

Candy: eso quiere decir que me llevaras de tu brazo y que fingiremos que estamos enamorados y hasta besarnos en público –trago en seco e hizo una mueca bastante graciosa.

Albert: no es necesario besarnos en público. Pero si te voy a llevar del brazo, espero que no te incomode?

Candy: creo que no. Gracias Albert.

Albert: de nada pequeña. Solo quédate a mi lado todo el tiempo. Asi nadie sospechara…

Albert ese día le compro muchas cosas, que según el eran necesarias y Candy solo decía que era una perdida de dinero. Cuando todo estaba comprado, el rubio la llevo a un restaurante finísimo a cenar.

Albert se marcho al día siguiente a su viaje. Y Candy empezó su trabajo como enfermera. No se volvieron a ver hasta dentro de varias semanas. Durante este tiempo la rubia hizo buena amistad en el hospital y también con algunos vecinos.

Cuando Albert llego a la ciudad, fue directamente a recoger a la rubia a su trabajo. Candy aun no terminaba su turno, asi que se decidió a esperarla en la sala de información. Luego de hablar con su amigo el director.

Hubo un cuchilleo entre todas las jovencitas.

-ya vieron quien esta allí afuera- dijo una enfermera entrando a la sala de descanso de las enfermeras.

-si es tan guapo-respondio otra con ojos soñadores

-a quien esperara, cuando le pregunto si lo podía ayudarlo en algo-respondio otra que apenas entro a la sala.-tenia una voz tan sensual. Ahh! Vieran sus ojos, y se ve tan sexy.

-que fue lo que te dijo, termina de hablar, a quien espera?-dijo otra que se estaba impacientándose

-no lo se, solo dijo que esta a punto de salir esa persona y que descuidara, que cualquier cosa me avisaba-

Candy solo movió la cabeza negativamente. Y se apuro en arreglarse ya que iba de salida y se sentía cansada después de una larga jornada de trabajo. Una de las enfermeras le dijo que tenia que ver a ese bizcocho. A lo que la rubia sonrió y les dijo que ya aterrizaran de la luna y que pusieran bien los pies en la tierra. Y que si no prestaban atención a su trabajo los pacientes son los que iban a sufrir por sus errores.

-ya, ya, ya Candy, no seas aguafiestas. Y termina de irte de una vez antes que nos malhumores otra vez con tu genio. –dijo una de las enfermeras presentes.

Candy: pero que les he hecho a ustedes. Yo solo dije la verdad. – a lo que las otras la miraron severamente- ok. Ok. Ya me voy chicas, nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana dijeron las demás al unisono.- sin mas salio de la sala de descanso.

Cuando llego a la sala de información. Casi se desmaya de la impresión. Ella venia a paso apresurado, pero cuando vio al rubio, se quedo estática. Después de tantos días sin verlo, casi se le sale el corazón, no sabia si correr y abrazarlo o simplemente actuar como si nada.

Albert al ver la confusión de la rubia, se acerco a ella. Le dio un beso en la frente.

Albert: hola pequeña!

Candy: hola Albert! Cu… cuando regresaste? –casi no podía hablar de lo nerviosa que estaba.

Albert: apenas llegue y vine a recogerte, e invitarte a cenar-le dijo con una sonrisa un poco seductora. Paso una de sus manos alrededor del hombro de Candy y así salieron afuera del edificio.

Además le dijo que sonriera o sino todos pensarían que la estaba llevándosela a la fuerza. A lo que la rubia se río de ganas.

Esa fue la única que vez que Albert salio de viaje fuera de la ciudad. Le encantaba llegar a casa y que ella lo recibiera con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Ella hablaba y hablaba de las cosas que le pasaba en el hospital con los niños. Le gustaba escucharla hablar y lo emocionada que se ponía cuando le contaba de las travesuras de los angelitos que tenia que atender y cuidar.

De una cosa estaba claro Albert es que a Candy le fascinaba mucho su trabajo. El rubio trataba siempre de llegar puntual todos los días a casa. A veces salían a caminar al parque después de cenar.

Tenían que dejarse ver por la sociedad por si las moscas.

Muchas veces Albert se traía los trabajos a casa. Candy no lo molestaba en absoluto ella se dedicaba a leer. Mientras veía como trabajaba Albert.

Al observarlo meticulosamente, se daba de cuenta de cuando Albert necesitaba determinada cosa.

Un día Albert de verdad quería tomar café, pero se dijo que no iba a molestar a Candy ya que se encontraba muy concentrada en su lectura. Y además quería terminar de revisar los documentos necesarios de cierto caso.

Candy viendo su incomodidad se levanto y preparo dos tazas de café. Luego lo trajo y se lo puso cerca de donde estaba Albert. Este levanto la cabeza y quedo sorprendido. Le regalo una gran sonrisa y sin decir nada continuo con su labor.

Al rato tenia sed, pero no se quería levantarse del cómodo sofá, así que siguió trabajando. Candy nuevamente se paro y le trajo agua. Pero esta vez Albert le pregunto.

Albert: como supiste que quería café en antes y ahora agua exactamente. –la rubia se subió los hombros.

Candy: no lo se, solo lo intuí que querías tomar, porque yo también quería tomar café en antes.

Albert: ah, comprendo. –y siguió con su labor. La rubia solo sobrio.

Y así paso un mes, hasta que un día Albert le notifico a Candy que tendrían visitas. La rubia le pregunto quienes eran, cuando llegarían y cuanto tiempo estarían.

El rubio le contesto que era su tía Elroy y su sobrino Stear que venia con su prometida Patricia. Llegaran en un par de días y se quedaran por lo menos unas semanas. Candy estaba contenta de que tendrían visitas.

Pero de repente la idea le espanto, si venían tres personas entonces ella tendría que pasar a la habitación de Albert con todo y sus cosas. Como le haría ahora. Ellos no sabían que todo era una farsa.

Después de unos minutos de pensar llego a la conclusión de que ella podía pedir la guardia nocturna y estar en casa para atender las visitas durante el día. Y una sonrisa curvo sus labios.

Le contó a Albert y este estuvo de acuerdo. Hicieron todos los cambios necesarios, el día antes que llegaran su visitas.

Continuara…

* * *

GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER,

Aprecio mucho sus hermosos comentarios,

Muchisimas gracias por tomarse un tiempo y dejar su comentario para esta historia...


	6. Chapter 6

'QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA DE CANDY –CANDY ASI COMO SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI- YUMIKO IGARACHI.'

**'UNA ESPOSA POSTIZA'**

Escrita por: JIPUK.

**Para la GF2011.**

Albert y Candy fueron a recogerlos a la estación de trenes. Hicieron las presentaciones debidas. Candy se había puesto feliz al encontrarse con su amiga Patty. Y tendrían muchas cosas de que platicar y ponerse al día.

Candy tuvo que ir a su trabajo esa noche después de la cena, mientras que Albert se dedicaba a resolver su caso, sentado en su pequeño escritorio en la sala.

Un día la tía Elroy le dijo que le iba a cambiar todo el guardarropa, y se la llevo de compras. La tía tenia muy buen gusto. Le compro lindos vestidos de día de salir, de noche, sombreros, accesorios, bolsas, calzados, sandalias, maquillaje.

En un momento Candy pensó que de cuando para acá se maquillaba tanto. Tia Elroy viendo los gestos de la rubia le dijo que sin discusión y que ella misma le iba a enseñar como maquillarse.

Entre la tía y Patty le cambiaron todo el look de Candy. Cuando antes se parecía mucho a una adolescente ahora parecía que estaba mas a la altura de un abogado prestigioso.

Esa tarde cuando Albert llego casi se quedo viéndola por un momento. La tía le dio un ligero codazo para que saliera de su trance, y que por lo menos dijera algo a su esposa.

Candy solo bajo la vista tímidamente. Estaba tan emocionada que el la viera, pero cuando la vio y no supo que es lo que el estaba pensando, '… a lo mejor no le gusto, que tonta eres Candy, deja ya de soñar, el nunca se fijara en ti…'

Albert: estas muy linda hoy…-casi no podía articular palabra de la impresión. Luego solo le dedico una sonrisa.

Los días junto con toda la familia se fueron de volada. Ya la visita se tenían que ir de regreso a Lakewood. Además tenían que preparar la boda de Stear y Patty, la cual se celebraba en unos meses.

Albert y Candy asistieron a la boda de Stear y Patty. La cual quedo muy espectacular. Todo lo que tía Elroy quería que saliera. La boda del año. Se tomaron muchas fotos. Los novios se veían muy felices.

De regreso a Chicago, siguió la rutina de siempre. Ya faltaba poco para que terminara el año.

Albert hizo todo los tramites que se tenían que hacer para el divorcio. Sentía que una gran tristeza en su corazón, mientras le decía a su asistente George cuales eran los bienes que le entregaría a Candy cuando se separasen.

Candy siguió trabajando hasta el último momento en el hospital. El director le dio una carta de recomendación para que no tuviera muchas dificultades al buscar trabajo en cualquier lugar.

La rubia su vez también se sentía triste. Cada día se acercaba la fecha de la separación. Todo el año que estuvo con el rubio lo disfruto tanto. Su único amigo que en realidad se podría decirse.

Llegado el día de regresar a Florida. La rubia solo empaco lo necesario en una maleta chica. El rubio trato de persuadirla de que se quedara el tiempo necesario que quisiera. Pero ella se quería irse y no dio su brazo a torcer. Con lo testaruda que era. Albert no insistió más.

Albert: estas segura de que te quieres ir mañana mismo. Mira no lo tienes que hacerlo tan apuradamente. Puedes quedarte un par de días más.

Candy: es mejor que me vaya y así poder encontrar algún trabajo y un apartamento lo antes posible. Yo sé que puedo vivir un par de días junto con mis madres, mientras consigo algo.

Albert: bueno si ya lo has decidido, y no te puedo hacer cambiar de opinión. Espero que tengas un buen viaje. Pero llévate esto. –dándole un maletín negro.

Candy: que es lo que contiene el maletín.

Albert: lo olvidaste pequeña, recuerdas que hicimos un trato antes de poner todo este teatro. Ahora soy el que paga. No? es dinero en efectivo y aquí en este cartapacio están los papeles legales de las propiedades que te quiero dar. Incluyendo que compre la propiedad del hogar a última hora. Ya no tendrán que pagar más renta al menos que tú quieras cobrarle a tus madres ya que la misma está a nombre tuya.

Candy se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos. Definitivamente se le había olvidado ese detalle. Pero recuperándose inmediatamente le dijo enseñando un sobre blanco grande de que ya había tomado la paga.

Albert no entendía bien y quedo extrañado y viéndola interrogativamente, a lo que Candy anteponiéndose a lo que preguntara le dijo mostrando una foto (en sepia que había sacado del sobre) de toda la familia, incluyendo la tía Elroy, Stear, Patty, George y por supuesto no podía faltar nuestro galán Albert sonriéndole de esa forma tan suya.

Candy: esto es lo único que necesito para el resto de mi vida, una familia! –le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

Albert iba a decir algo pero Candy no lo dejo.

Candy: no Albert no me tienes que dar nada, piensa que fue un favor que te hice. Sino de ahora en adelante nadie creerá en la amistad sincera. Yo no podría aceptar lo que me quieres entregar.

Albert: eres muy buena Candy, no te lo han dicho antes… bueno entonces me dejas darte un abrazo? –sonrió y le abrió los brazos invitándola.

Candy: OH! ALBERT! –se hecho a sus brazos como si fuera una pequeña niña en realidad y con las lágrimas en los ojos. Las cuales amenazaban en salirse y correr su cauce sobre las enrojecidas mejillas…

Se propuso a que se llevaría un lindo recuerdo de él y no desaprovecharía este instante. Y pego su cabeza más al pecho de Albert y se hundió más a él.

Albert la abrazo intensamente y aspirando su linda cabellera de rizos dorados a aroma a rosas primaverales. Cuantas veces quiso tenerla así en sus brazos, desde ya hacia unas cuantas semanas. Quería quedarse con un gran recuerdo de su pequeña, aunque nunca más la volviera a ver en su vida.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que susurro en su embobamiento. "Quédate a mi lado, Candy! Quédate conmigo, no sé si pueda seguir viviendo después que tú te vayas de aquí. Te amo tanto!" – apretó mas su abrazo. No quería dejarla ir, le pesaba tanto separarse de ella.

Candy por su parte pensó que estaba alucinando. No podía pensar muy bien, así como estaba abrazada al hombre que desde que lo vio se quedó prendada de él. Tampoco podía articular palabra alguna, por más que quisiera. Y lo único que llego a decir fue el nombre de Albert apenas audible.

La separo un poco para verle esos ojos esmeralda que tanto le gustaban. El mundo dejo de existir para ellos. A su alrededor se formó una especie de neblina blanca la cual quedaron sumergidos en una burbuja.

Cada uno pensó que estaban soñando y que no podía ser real. Pero tampoco querían despertar si fuese un mero sueño.

Poco a poco Albert fue bajando la cabeza, solo veía los labios de color carmín de Candy. Y así muy suavemente la beso. El beso fue al principio lento, tierno y apasionado. Candy seguía embrujada, solo disfrutaba, no podía pensar en nada, su mente estaba totalmente en blanco.

Luego poco a poco se fueron intensificando los besos, Albert la atrajo más hacia él. Candy empezó a sobarle la espalda de Albert, lentamente. Y este hizo lo propio.

Los besos y las caricias dieron lugar a que entraran en más calor embriagándolos. Candy solo se dejó llevar por el rubio ojiazul. Ninguno de los dos pensaba coherentemente.

Albert la cargo sin dejarla de besar, posteriormente la llevo a su recamara, dejándola sobre la cama delicadamente. Sin siquiera separarse de los labios de pecosa. El rubio pensó que ya no podía más y tenía que fundirse con ella. Y así comenzó una noche intensa de pasiones, donde el rubio la hizo su mujer.

Los dos rubios se encontraban profundamente dormidos. Los primeros rayos del sol los sorprendió abrazados. Los dos despertaron al mismo tiempo, regalándose una sonrisa. Candy estaba completamente ruborizada. Con solo pensar en la noche que había pasado.

Albert la atrajo más hacia él y le dio susurro al oído que la amaba y que había sido la mejor noche que había pasado en su vida y le dio un profundo beso en los labios.

A Candy se le cayeron un par de lágrimas. Albert le pregunto sorprendido que por qué lloraba? Si acaso la había lastimado, de repente realmente se preocupó.

Candy: no me has lastimado Albert? Solo que soy la mujer más feliz del mundo. Nunca antes había experimentado tanta dicha.

Albert le beso las lágrimas que salieron de los ojos de su mujer. Estaban tan felices.

Albert: TE AMO!

Candy: yo también TE AMO! –lo dijo escondiéndose en el pecho de su marido. Y abrazándolo fuertemente.

Albert: eso significa que ya no te iras y te quedaras para siempre conmigo, vaya donde vaya.

La rubia solo atino a asentir con la cabeza. Ya que su cara estaba totalmente roja. Albert también le correspondiendo el abrazo y la atrajo más hacia él. Ya se habían confesado. Dejaron sus miedos y empezaron desde el principio otra vez.

Ahora el rubio a la luz del día la amo de nuevo. Y de esta manera inicio su historia de amor.

Cada día se enamoraban más y se los demostraban a cada rato. A los pocos meses tuvieron la agradable noticia de que iban a ser padres de unos gemelos.

La tía Elroy fue la que más se emocionó cuando le dieron la noticia de que la familia Andrew tendría herederos ahora. Después de mucho tiempo, tendría niños en su mansión.

Fin.

* * *

_MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER._

_Esperando que haya sido de su agrado mi historia que ha salido de esta cabecita loca de su servidora... :D_


End file.
